


Little Ones

by Emi_The_Ninja



Series: Little Ones (AKA Smaller Then Optimus) [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: And more bots because they snuck in, Fluff, Gen, More Fluff, Multi, Optimus is both a jungle gym and cushion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26586463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emi_The_Ninja/pseuds/Emi_The_Ninja
Summary: Blaster had been looking high and low for his Symbiotes and Jazz had been looking for their little yellow scout only to come up empty.Turns out there were more bots missingNow where could the smallest members of the Ark be?
Series: Little Ones (AKA Smaller Then Optimus) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964920
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Little Ones

**Author's Note:**

> I went with G1 adaption but a hint of... well others.
> 
> Bee's mute here. He can do his little beeps and clicks to be understood and has his doorwings. Because Bee and door wing language are adorable
> 
> 000
> 
> "Speak"  
> ::comm::  
> //Bee's beeps and clicks//-- unless he comms someone)  
> 000  
> Nano-klick = second  
> Joor = hour  
> 

It was rare for Blaster to not find his cassettes.

Normally they would magnetism themselves to him the moment he called for them, but he had now been looking for almost an earth hour. None of the bots he had talked to had seen them, He stuck a helm in the medbay asking Ratchet who was fixing Brawn's shoulder strut and both looked over. "No, I've not seen them. Come to think of it Jazz was in here not long ago looking for Bumblebee."

...Okay make that 5 missing bots.

Brawn chuckled. "I wouldn't worry to much Blaster. They are probably clinging to a very tall bot."

Blaster smiles and waves his leave but continues to search. He stops by Prowl's office to find Jazz there, servos waving as he talked and Prowl's Optic ridges rises. "No 'bot have seen him since morning shift?"

"He was suppose to have monitor with Red. That's when we discovered he was missin'! We thought at first he was just distracted so Ah went lookin'. Turns out nobot's seen the lil'fella since this mornin'." Blaster leans against the door and hums. "My little ones are missing too. Rec-room bots hadn't seem them, Ratchet hadn't either but Brawn did mention something about _very tall bot_ and- Prowl?"

Jazz had looked over as well when Prowl snorted and slapped a servo over his mouth. "I think I know what he meant. Hang on a nano-klick." He takes the data pads on his desk leaving the office and then comes back without them. "Yep, Prime's not in his office- So there's your _'very tall bot'_ answer."

"Okay?" Blaster replied in confusion. "Now for the other one- where's Bee and my little ones?"

"Have you looked outside?"

"They know slag well they aren't allowed outside the Ark alone."

Jazz's visors shimmers for a moment and then slaps his forehelm. "Blaster-"

"What."

"They are with Prime, _very tall bot?_ " He looks at the Communication Specialist. "And where Prime is, Bee is!!" He leaves the office and Blaster almost unscrews his own head looking between the SIC behind the desk and retreated TIC before he slumps. "Couldn't have just told me?"

"You're the one who likes detective novels."

Blaster heads out to follow Jazz who met up with him just at the entrance. "Ironhide's about to go find Prime-"

"How did Prime even sneak out?"

"Oh he snuck out with a trailer full of little ones; Yours, Bee, Cliff, Windcharger and Cosmos." Ironhide huffed.

Blaster looks at the two and then points at the ceiling. "And Red hasn't screamed himse- RED YOU WERE WATCHING THE FRAGGING CAMERAS!!!"

_::I did. It was to much fun watching you lot run around looking for them. You're the ones that need to get checked over by Ratchet.::_

"What?" Jazz looks up while Ironhide suddenly freezes. "Oh-"

_::Yeah Ironhide. 'Oh'. You really need a check up if you forgot Prime gave you a heads up Yesterday that he was taking the little ones to the Bay that's 2 Joors south-east from here.::_

The Bay.

Blaster sank his helmet into his servos and Jazz straight up bashed his forehelm in a nearby wall. Ironhide sub-spaces his guns and heads for the medbay.

Red Alert, Inferno and the twins were cackling in the monitor room.

**000**

Optimus leaned against a large trunk of a tree watching the smallest of his Autobots have fun in the water and the sand. Cosmos and Ramhorn were snoozing against his outstretched leg and Optimus' hand lay over Cosmos. The little green bot had been all alone in space gathering Intel for Sentinel Prime and had lost communications with his commanders, leaving the poor bot all alone.

Optimus had retrieved the crash landed Autobot himself.

The Prime looks out when he hears a yelp and finds Bumblebee pouting in the water with Cliff holding the ball behind him with a poorly suppressed grin. Steeljaw links over to Optimus and got comfortable around the Autobot leader's shoulders. "I smell Ironhide approaching."

"Thank you Steeljaw." Optimus rumbles and the lion cassette purrs, his field tangling with the Prime's and shuts his optics, knowing that nothing would hurt them here.

"PRIME!!"

Optimus looks over at Ironhide, Jazz and Blaster transforming not to far away and then Ratchet, which rise a few ridges. // _Did you grab all the bots?//_ Bumblebee asked as he got out of the water and over to Optimus getting trapped in a cybertronian-sized towel cocoon. "Never know if the 'Cons got ya." Ratchet replied and looks at the still recharging Cosmos. "And I had a patient missing."

"I was under the assumption he was well enough to join us. That is on me Ratchet." Optimus releases Bumblebee who spins right in Ironhide's servos and is lifted to his backstrut. "You know not everyone in the Ark knew about your little trip right?"

Windcharger snorted. "Oh Prime only told those who would glitch themselves to the Matrix!"

"Gonna hafta add Blaster to that list soon." Jazz points his thumb at the Host and the two non-recharging cassettes lowers their helms under the towels. "We're sorry." Optimus finished drying off the water bots and gently wakes the recharging ones. "Time to head back before the darkness falls." The little ones hops into the trailer with Blaster and Optimus noticed that Ironhide, Jazz and Ratchet took usual 'Guard Prime on the road' formation. "Ironhide, I got here safely by switching my colors. You don't have to do this."

"Eeh sorry Optimus... Guess I still have a few ghosts hauntin' me."

So that's what it was all about.

 _::Ironhide's terrified of losing you.::_ Bee private-commed the Prime. _::We all are. I guess everyone's nervous of one day realize that- that-::_

 _::You know I can't promise such things Bumblebee,::_ Optimus sent back, knowing that they all loved and needed him. _::We'll all join the Allspark eventually.::_

_::Hopefully all at once and no bot is left behind. Rather be with you then left behind.::_

_::I was about to shout 'not on my slaggin' watch'- but of course Bee gets his point across.::_

_::Meep!!:_

Ratchet had hacked the comm link. Or Jazz had. Either way Optimus chuckled. "Try not to offline our little scout Ratchet?"

"Depends on the reason."

"Ouch, Ah thought ya loved us!!" Jazz cheekily jumps in and Ratchet grumbles something that Optimus couldn't catch. They reached the Ark to meet Prowl there.

"Trailer?" He asks as Optimus drives past him.

"Trailer." Referring to the little ones and Blaster, he lets them out after stopping and Prowl folds his arms as Blaster transforms in root-mode. "You know you scared a good portion of the Ark right?"

A few lowered helms told him that yes, now that they thought about it. And then the SIC looks up at their Prime. "And how you managed to slip out without anyone noticing I'll never know, am I?" He could see that Optimus was very much smirking under that battle mask. "Nope."

Eject and Rewind snickers behind their servos as Prowl rolls his optics. "Ratchet-"

"I want to, believe me, but I know how fast Bee can annihilate a mech." Ratchet points at the glaring little mech before he runs over and scales up the Prime like nothing.

"Jazz do I want to know what that looks like?"

"No, No you don't Prowler. Be damn grateful for that." Jazz shivered.

No one commented on that.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna warn you right now, my fics will starts as a story, then get rambling, and possible have a good ending.
> 
> There's not solid story from start to end.
> 
> And if there are mistakes i'll find them later when I read on my phone. Which is pretty common for me.


End file.
